Talk:Melody/@comment-24089235-20130702171132
Episode Theory! In Future Episode Tht I hope MCL would use! Ok So We all know that Melody Likes Nathaniel Right? Ok What if Amber found out that Melody liked Nathaniel and Amber starts bothering Melody because Amber doesn't like Melody and our Candy witnesses Amber bothering Melody along with Rosa and Rosa walks up to Amber saying "AMBER LEAVE MELODY ALONE!" our Candy should choose to do (Agree with Rosa) Or (Agree with Amber) and if you agree with Rosa you and Rosa come up with a plan to get others to stop Amber from bothering Melody and then Amber starts hating Rosa and starts flirting with Leigh at the Clothes Shop Rosa see's Amber and now Rosa's plan is to hurt Amber and Rosa Tells Castiel and Castiel starts going out with Amber only to hurt her and your Candy notices everyone in Amoris High is out for Revenge at each other and the school goes Caotic and your Candy finally stands up to Amber and Amber listens to your opinion but she is still out to get you for making Castiel go out with her only for revenge so Amber takes her Anger out on her only 2 friends Li and Charlotte and Charlotte stands up to Amber and leaves Amber's group so now Amber only has 1 friend and now she starts taking a liking to Capucine and asks Capucine to join the group and Charlotte becomes your friend and Charlotte gives you the idea to make a group Rosa Melody Peggy Iris and Vilotte joins and this gives you the power to finally stand up to Amber and get the guy of your dreams and at the end of the episode you'll finally kiss your Guy and it depends if the kiss really ment something to the guy to start a relationship he'll ask you if it ment anything to you and if you say yes you'll have a boyfriend if you say no...The guy get's Embarressed and you don't get an outfit. This gives the power to either become popular even more popular than Amber now that you have Charlotte on your side and with Charlotte on your side Charlotte stops Amber from bullying Melody and your Candy and so Amber says "She'll get you and your Candy's group one day" THE END OH and wait this episode should have no Action Points :) and the next episode should lead to Prom for the Unknown Seniors when your candy get's the biggest oppourtunity to help set the prom up along with Rosa and Amber. Candy Rosa and Amber get's locked in the school gym and they have to find a way to get out the gym before Morning Rosa starts playing the game "Tell your Dirty Secret" Amber goes first spilling the reason why she's always been mean to your candy from day 1 is because Amber was always jealous of your candy.your candy got more attention from boys then Amber that is why she always acts the way she does giving your candy a free hairstyle and you could make it any color you want and Rosa spills that She had more fashion and guts than Amber and your Candy says, she always wanted to tell her crush she was in love with him... -TO BE CONTINUED- CLIFFHANGER-